(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses, and particularly to technology of allowing users to easily determine settings for power saving.
(2) Related Art
In recent years, energy saving and power saving have been drawing increasing attention. Image forming apparatuses are not exceptions. There are demands for saving power consumption of image forming apparatuses.
To fulfill the demands, there has been a known technology of receiving input of a target value for power consumption of an image forming apparatus and controlling the fixing temperature and the fixing speed so that the image formation can be performed within a range of the target value, for example (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-28478). Another technology applicable to an image forming apparatus with a sheet post-processing unit such as a staple stacker has also been disclosed. According to this technology, some of drive units included in the image forming apparatus are stopped during the period for which the power consumption of the sheet post-processing unit is at the maximum (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-345663). This technology suppresses the power consumption and the current consumption to be within a specified range.
Furthermore, there also has been disclosure of a technology of displaying a power consumption defined by the International ENERGY STAR Program and a measured power consumption and encouraging users of the image forming apparatus to save power (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-107141). This technology is expected to realize power saving by promoting users' awareness.
However, the settings on image forming apparatuses could be different for each user due to sophistication in functionality of image forming apparatuses. Hence, an attempt to save energy under the settings expected by manufactures or international standards may cause inconvenience to the users or may be not able to realize sufficient energy saving. It is therefore desirable to save energy according to the settings determined by users.
In order for a user to appropriately apply energy saving changes to an image forming apparatus according to the settings determined by the user, the user is required to be familiar with various functions of the image forming apparatus. This brings too heavy burden on the user.